


Merlin's Nightmare

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin suffers from terrible nightmares and Arthur can't stand to see him upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt from someone on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it, whoever you are!

Arthur wakes up to the sound of Merlin moaning. He rolls over and see’s that Merlin’s body is soaked in sweat, damp and  
clammy. Arthur reaches out a hand and lays it on Merlin’s shoulder, but it isn’t enough to wake him from his nightmare.

Merlin is mumbling now, body twitching. Arthur can’t quite catch the words but he thinks he hears ” no” and  
"please…stop" and the sound of Merlin’s distress makes him feel sick inside. He can’t stand to hear him in pain like  
that.

Arthur shakes Merlin awake, pinning him to the bed when his limbs flail and kissing his mouth to muffle his panicked  
shout. He doesn’t want half the castle running to find him in bed with his manservant.

" Hey…ssshhh…you’re safe Merlin. You’re safe." Arthur whispers against his neck. Merlin has stopped squirming, all the  
fight gone from his body. He is breathing raggedly now, and when Arthur lifts his head he see’s that his cheeks are wet  
with tears. He brushes them away with his finger tips, caressing Merlin’s cheek.

" Arthur?" Merlin asks quietly. He’s not fully awake yet. His limbs and mind are heavy with sleep and confusion.

" It’s me, Merlin. Your here, in bed, with me, and you’re safe." Arthur says. He pulls Merlin against his bare chest,  
enveloping him in his arms.

" I wasn’t in danger." Merlin says softly. Arthur can feel him breathing wetly against his skin.

" Do you want to talk about it? " Arthur asks.

" It… it was terrible. You were…she was torturing you, Arthur. Morgana was. She turned everyone against us, even  
Gaius. And then she tied me down… and..” He chokes on another sob. Arthur can feel dampness against his chest. When he  
shifts positions Merlin’s tear stained face is stuck to his chest.

" Hey… you don’t need to talk about it. Don’t even think about stuff like that. I’m fine. I’ll always be fine." Arthur  
reassures Merlin, pressing a kiss into his hair.

" what if you’re not?" Merlin whispers. " I couldn't… I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you… I… Arthur, I  
love you.” Merlin’s voice is so soft that Arthur can barely hear it, yet his breath still hitches when he hears those  
words. It’s the first time Merlin has ever said it.

" Merlin, look at me." Arthur says firmly. Merlin looks up at him and Arthur feels his heart leap at the sight of his  
sparkling eyes. Merlin is utterly beautiful, even with tear tracks and bed hair. Although he pretty much always had bed  
hair, Arthur mused.

" I love you as well. And I’ll protect you, and I’ll protect myself. And we will be fine, you and me. I promise." Arthur  
says seriously.

Merlin nods and some of the wild fear in his eyes fades. He slumps against Arthur’s chest when they lay down and Arthur  
wraps his arms around him protectively, as if he could fight off any more nightmares that dared challenge his servant.


End file.
